Spider-Man: Homecoming (2007 film) (MCU MarvelousMarty)
Spider-Man: Homecoming, is the third film in Phase One of the Marvel Cinematic Universe by MarvelousMarty. The film is directed by Sam Raimi, produced by Kevin Feige, Amy Pascal, Stan Lee and Edgar Wright, and written by Joss Whedon, Sam Raimi, and Edgar Wright. The film is a predecessor to the MCU film, Marvel's Fantastic Four. Plot The year 2008, Oscorp Industries became the second most famous and the second multinational company to ever dominate New York City, after it's rival company, the Roxxon Oil Corporation suffers from a massive bankruptcy. The company typically deals with experimental science, military research and cross-species genetics. It's founder and current CEO, Norman Osborn even got interested on trying to recreate their own version of the Super-Soldier Serum using only cross-species genetics. They used various animals in their experiments including spiders. One of the genetically altered spiders that were experimented by their own version of the the serum, labelled "S.S.S. Experiment Arachnid No. 42," manages get out from it's enclosure, escaping the lab. Several years ago, Richard Parker and his wife, Mary Parker (who were secretly S.H.I.E.L.D. agents) attempts to flee the country but were eventually attacked by a hit-man who was hired by Norman Osborn to stop them from telling S.H.I.E.L.D. about Oscorp recreating the serum on a plane, and the ensuing battle caused the plane to crash, killing them both. This eventually causes for their son, Peter to moved in with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May after government agents tells them about Richard and Mary's death. The year 2011, Peter Parker, now grown up was a brilliant but socially inept student. While in high school, Peter got bullied frequently by his fellow classmate, Flash Thompson. Peter also met Harry Osborn, and the two became best friends and became friends with Harry's girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson. He also caught the eye of fellow classmate and crush, Gwen Stacy. While attending a field trip on a student tour of a college's genetics laboratory, Peter was bitten by the same genetically modified spider that escaped Oscorp's laboratory two years ago, while taking a photo of Gwen. Meanwhile, many of New York City's top scientists are employed at Oscorp, from Adrian Toomes to Otto Octavius. Adrian Toomes earned the nickname of "the Vulture" by Norman Osborn and his fellow employees for making a career out of refurbishing old or dying scientific advances in fresh, innovative ways. One of Toomes' newest inventions is a winged exosuit based off of the technology used by Iron Man, War Machine and the Falcon. Unable to create a battery or arc-reactor powerful enough to run the suit, the proto-type is only able to run on the wearer's vitals for a short amount of time. Meanwhile, Peter starts gaining spider-like powers after getting bitten by the genetically modified spider. After arriving home, he nearly wrecks his bedroom and their bathroom with his super strength by accidentally breaking things. The next day, he humiliates Flash in a fight, resulting in his hand getting broken by Peter's super strength. As a result, Uncle Ben must change work shifts and asks Peter to pick up his aunt from work later that night. Out of excitement, Peter goes to an abandoned shed after school, and uses his new-found powers to swing from chains hanging from the ceiling. To be added. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man (first appearance) *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy (first appearance) *John Malkovich as Adrian Toomes/Vulture (first appearance) *Kevin Spacey as Norman Osborn (first appearance) *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Dave Franco as Harry Osborn (first appearance) *Holland Roden as Mary Jane Watson (first appearance) *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson (first appearance) *Daniel Sharman as Flash Thompson (first appearance) *Sally Field as May Parker (first appearance) *David Morrissey as Otto Octavius (first appearance) *Martin Sheen as Ben Parker (only appearance; death) Reception To be added. Sequels Further information: List of Marvel Cinematic Universe (MarvelousMarty) films *'Spider-Man: Darkest Hours ' (2012) *'Spider-Man: Web of Death ' (2015) *'Spider-Man: The Sinister Six ' (2018) References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (MarvelousMarty) Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Spider-Man movies Category:MarvelousMarty Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes